


'Tis the Damn Season

by olicityxbett



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Bakery, Best Friends, CEO, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Holiday Love, Holidays, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Jewish Holidays, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mistletoe, Repressed Feelings, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityxbett/pseuds/olicityxbett
Summary: Felicity and Oliver grew up best friends until they graduate high school when she is moving to LA to venture into her new career. After not talking for 8 years, she comes back to her hometown. What happens when their surprising encounter brings up unsaid feelings? Confessions are made and actions cause things to spiral into a growing snowball.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. And It Always Leads to You and My Hometown.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I was driving home from work on a wonderful Friday evening, listening to the new Taylor Swift when 'tis the damn season comes on (after having listened to it 5x) and this idea hit me. I have never done a holiday fic & anyone that knows me, knows that this is MY holiday. Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy!

She put her car in park, turning the ignition off as she looked at the bath leading into the woods waiting for her feet to step through. Felicity Smoak got a text from her best friend, Oliver Queen to meet him at their spot. It was a simple text that read "terabithia" was all she needed to know to drop everything she was doing and drive over to the lake. 

Felicity has known Oliver since the first grade after she was getting tease by the other classmates for wearing glasses. There was a skinny tall weird kid by the name of Ray Palmer that was constantly poking at her during recess, as small girl was trying to mind her own business by reading her _Charlotte's Web_ book. Oliver was watching from the top of the spider web dome playground climber. He was focused in on the two just waiting for the moment Palmer pushed it too far and it wasn't long until he did by snatching her book out of her hand. Oliver quickly climbed his way down, careful not to hit any of the other kids going the opposite direction. Once on the group he saw how the small brunette had her hands in the air trying to reach for her book that was being held him up in the sky away from her. 

Once within reach, without another thought, Oliver kicked the back part of Palmer's knee, dropping him down to the ground. He quickly grabbed the book, walking over to the small brunette. She hesitated slightly, taking the book, and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Thank you," she quietly said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh, that hurt, Oliver," Screamed Ray, holding onto his attacked knee, "Why don't you mind your business?"

"Why don't you mind your's?" he spat back, "She was just reading. Now bug off before I make it my business that you never get in her's again."

Ray got up to his feet and walked over to the hand-ball court where is friends were waiting. 

The tall blue-eyed boy turned to the small blue-eyed girl and gave her a small smile, "Hi, I'm Oliver. What's your name?"

"I'm Felicity. Thank you for getting me my book back."

"What's it about?"

"A talking spider and a pig become best friends," she gave a soft smile holding the book in tight.

"Mind if I read it sometime?"

"I can read it some of it to you now, if you want."

And she did. Felicity and Oliver spent the rest of the recess sat under the tree reading a chapter. Day by day, Felicity and Oliver grew closer together and soon enough they were inseparable. As they grew older they learned about each other's interests and more importantly each other. There was nosying going on in each other's life that the other didn't know about. There was no secrets and there were no lies. 

As they got older and went into high school, Felicity knew how handsome he had gotten and how most girls only befriended her to get to him. She didn't mind though because she knew that none of those girls stood a chance. He might have dated a few of them for a couple months but nothing ever stuck. One thing always did and that was that she was his best friend and he hers. 

One day their freshman year, Oliver and Felicity had gone exploring into the woods talking about the adventure they would have like the kids from another book they read _Bridge To Terabithia._ Turns out they were right, because they came across a different view of the lake they would come to with their family. There was a small wooden dock over the water that was hidden by the shrubs of the trees around it. From far away, no one would ever know it was there but once actually accessing the dock, it was spacious and quite beautiful. 

They had made a pact to never speak to someone about the hidden location and to keep it just between them. Whenever they wanted to be alone or whenever they just wanted to get away from the world they knew to come there. It was there own little bubble.

That is where Felicity met Oliver on a warm summer night.

"Hey, you," she asked approaching him, "Why did you ask me here so late?"

"I wanted to be alone with you," he looked at her taking her spot next to him on the end of the platform, "one last time."

"You are the one driving me to the airport, silly," she shoved him slightly with her shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"With hundreds of people around us. I wanted one last memory of just me and you, here in our spot."

"I am going to LA to study tech, I'm not dying," Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Still. This town will not be the same," he reached over and took her hand in his, "Felicity, I don't know what life is like without you in it."

"I will always be here for you," she looked up at him and he noticed how the moon shinned against her eyes.

"I really hope you hold me in your heart as I do mine," his eyes locked on hers, briefly glancing over her lips.

"Of course, I do," there was a small gap of silence as it felt as if they were pushed towards each other. When it felt like all trace of oxygen left her body, she took in a deep breath before saying, "You are my best friend, Oliver, where else would I hold you?"

Oliver looked down, closing his eyes in slight disappointment, before lifting his gaze to look over her head, kissing her forehead softly. For the next hour they sat there, hands interlaced, his head rested on hers as she rested on his shoulder. They sat quietly just enjoying being there together for the last time in their beloved spot.

The next day the car ride to the airport was quiet. She stared out the window just watching the only town she has ever known move behind her. She now had her new life ahead of her. A life away from Starling, without her mother, without her one year old dog, Ophelia, without her friends Laurel, Tommy, Barry and a life without Oliver. He was the hardest one she would have to leave behind. 

She knows that she will be back to visit but it was not going to be the same. He was not going to be just streets away and they would not just be able to get up and go to the local library to pick up a random book and read a little from it together.

When they got to the airport, Oliver took her luggage in one hand and her hand in the other. They made it through check in, handing off the luggage to a worker, before they made their way to where Oliver was no longer allowed to pass.

"Now, don't you go forgetting about me out there in fancy Los Angeles, Spidey."

"Couldn't even if I tried...piggy," she chuckled shaking her head, "God, that was always such a horrible nickname."

"That is the mind of a 6 year old for you," she chuckled, "I'm glad I got to hear your giggle a final time before you left."

"Thank you for always giving me a reason to laugh," she looked down at her watch and her smile faded, "Now I must go before I'm late. I still have to make it through TSA."

"Call me when you land safely?"

"And we will make it a regular thing."

They looked at each other before taking the other in each other's arms. Felicity took his the way she felt safe in his arms and the feel of his hard chest against hers and Oliver took in the way her hair always smelled of vanilla. They were both going to make the most of this final moment together. It was the hardest thing to pull away but they finally did.

"I will see you see you soon."

"Count on it," she smiled as she started walking backwards before stepping onto the escalator and finally disappearing into the second level.

Felicity held onto the escalator hand railing, looking into the abyss of the last memory she had of this airport. It seemed just like yesterday she had left the small town of Starling, when in fact it has been nearly 10 years since that day. She wondered how different the town must have been and how different the people must have been. The only connection she had to the town was her mother who for the last 10 years had been the one to travel to wherever her daughter was. The place she once called home had now just been a place she was visiting and it felt like the first time she had been there. She had just landed and already she felt like a stranger.

The last time she was in that very airport there had been someone she cared about dearly waving her off, but instead of the man with those beautiful blue eyes standing in that spot, was another blonde that she looked the splitting image of.

"Felicity! Felicity! Nugget, we are right here!" 

Donna Smoak was jumping up in down, waving her arms around. How she managed to not fall in her 6 inch heels was beyond Felicity, but she wasn't surprised. Her mother was always a fan of heels, and that is where she got it from if she was being honest but she doesn't wear them as high as her mother does. 

Felicity pulled on a smile to her face as she was going down the escalator, her friend, Iris beside her. Iris West and Felicity became friends a little after she was interviewed by multiple newspapers and magazines over her rising tech company. Iris had just started off as an intern and had gotten the honor of getting the job to interview the ever popular Felicity Smoak. Felicity herself usually dreaded interviews but Iris had made it so fun and made it seem like it was just two girlfriends chatting away. This interview headset Iris to get a second with her after the world saw Felicity in a bright new light. After the third interview Felicity and Iris got together for dinner and quickly became friends. After a while, the two single ladies decided to move in together, where the rest became history. 

Iris is now a successful newspaper editor for _The LA Times_ with rumors that the owner has her under his will to pass the newspaper over to her hands upon his passing. Felicity is now CEO of a successful tech company, _Smoak Technologies_ and together two are one of LA's most followed celebrities, but all of that didn't get to them.

"Hi, Mom!" Felicity stepped off the escalator and walked over to her mother. She let her suitcase stand up on it's wheels as she embraced her mother in her arms, "Oh, how I missed you!"

"I missed you too baby," the older blonde said into her daughter's hair, "It has been too long since you have been home!"

"Ten years."

"Ten years?" Iris asked shockingly.

"Yeah, mother always came to visit me or we would go on vacation together, but this is my first time being home in almost ten years," Felicity smiled over to the man quietly waiting his turn, "Hi, Quentin."

"How are you doing, Felicity?" He went and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss at the top of her head.

"I'm doing well," she looked over at her friend and introduced, "Iris, you remember Quentin right?"

"How could I forget?" she reached over cheek kissing the older man, "Your's and Donna's wedding was so beautiful."

"I can't believe it has been 3 years with this handsome man as a husband," Donna cuddled up to her husband smiling, "but it will be just as long if we don't get home for dinner."

"First night of Hannukkah!" Felicity linked arms with her mother, taking the lead back to the car, with Iris and Quentin trailing behind.

The Smoak household always enjoyed the holidays and decorations were always Felicity's favorite thing to see. Donna always went above and beyond with them and this year was no different. Quentin was not jewish and Donna being the loving wife that she was had her decorations with the respectful mixture of both. The theme stayed blue but there was a tree and a reef with blue and white decorative balls. There was Christmas lights hanging in the dining room to give light. This time of the year Donna would rarely use the house lights as the hanging lights and electric candles turned on to shine into the rooms. Donna always believed the holiday's to be magical times and wanted her home to feel the same way.

"Felicity, you get the honor of lighting the first candle! Take the shamash!" Donna clapped her hands watching her daughter proudly. 

Felicity grabbed the candle that was already lit in front of the menorah and held it for a second silently saying a small prayer before lighting the first candle on the left. Upon lighting the candle Donna started the first of three blessings, holding her daughter's hand. Iris and Quentin stood on either side of the Smoak ladies going in staring at the lit menorah, currently the only source of light in the room. After the blessings every one gave each other a brief hug before taking their places around the table. 

They started their dinner with small talk and catching up with what was going on in their lives as well as remembering all the beautiful memories of the past.

"I am so glad you have come home this year for Hannukkah, Nugget," Donna said clearing the table.

"Well, don't thank me, thank Iris," Felicity said taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, I wanted to see where Felicity was raised," Iris smiled, "Plus, it gives us a chance to get away from the all the hustle and bustle of the streets of Los Angeles."

"Well, thank you for bringing her to me this year, sweetheart," Donna placed a plate of desserts for everyone to grab in the middle of the table, "There is nothing like a small town, isn't it?"

"I can't wait to explore the town tomorrow, Donna," Iris grabbed a dessert from the plate after her friend.

"You should check out the town's square," Quentin added, "It is very beautiful this time of year, with all the snow and then maybe a walk in the park."

"We can do that after breakfast," Felicity took a bite out of the pastry, "Oh my god, mom this ufganiyot is so good. What did you do with them this year?"

"Oh, I didn't make it this year. I know it is no secret that I'm not the best cook in the world, so thankfully someone sent them over this afternoon."

"They are from a bakery in the town square actually," Quentin spoke.

"What's the name? Maybe we can stop there for a cup of hot cocoa and small bite as we walk around," Iris asked.

"The Royal's Bakery," Donna smiled, secretly winking at her husband.

"Interesting name," Felicity grabbed for another pastry, "Is it a new shop?"

"Yes, it opened a few years ago. It's very popular in town. Everyone goes, and the owner is very friendly."

"Super friendly if he gave you a whole plate full. Is this something Quentin should be worried about?" Felicity smirked over, jokingly.

"He's nice on the eyes for the young ladies in town, that's no secret, but there is no one that can take me away from my handsome man."

"That is beautiful. I hope to find someone to love me the way you love each other."

Felicity wanted to giggle at her friends statement. She believed that love was just a game people liked to play around with.

She learned that a long time ago.

Iris and Felicity walked, arms linked, in the town square, Felicity telling Iris about all the stories growing up there. There was people Felicity use to know that they would say hello to or make quick small talk before moving on.

"Oh, look there is the bakery. Let's go get a hot drink," Iris said pulling her friend along, "I did not think Starling would be _this_ cold. Why didn’t you tell me that it snows here?"

"I told you to bring warmer clothes," Felicity giggled, entering the shop with her friend.

Upon entering there was no hiding away from the wonderful smell of cookies and overall the smell of vanilla. She found it kinda odd that it didn't smell like peppermint as that was the typical smell during the holidays but Felicity had no objections. She loved the scent of Vanilla and it always brought her peace. Felicity was taking in the beauty of this small bakery when a voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Felicity?"

She turned around and looked at the man standing behind the counter, a smile shining on his face.

"Please, tell me this is not an ex-boyfriend of yours," Iris spoke through her teeth as the man approached them.

"It is you. Wow, I almost didn't recognize you," the tall man took her in his arms for a hug.

"Barry?" it finally hit Felicity as she hugged him back, "Barry Allen?"

"Yes," he pulled apart and threw his towel over his shoulder.

"Wow, you look great. You grew out a beard."

"Me? Look at you! you cut your hair and you're blonde now?"

"Does it look bad?" she asked, touching her hair that was mostly hidden by her red beanie.

"No, it suits you," his eye wondered off for a second and before they can focus on her again he went back look at what had caught his eye, "Oh, I'm being rude. My name is Barry, what's your's?"

"Iris," she took his hand gently, a smile, the biggest Felicity has ever seen, came across her face, "Iris West. I-I'm Felicity's friend from Los Angeles."

"She's here with me to visit," she looked over at the two, who didn't look back at her.

"We came for Hannukah," Iris spoke, still in her spell.

"Are you Jewish?"

"No, but I wanted to accompany her on her holiday and see her home."

"I hope you like what you see so far," Barry smiled, his eyes attached to the beautiful woman before him.

"Oh, I bet she does," Felicity smirked, finally getting the attention back from them.

"I'm sorry, I'm stopping you guys from your activities," Barry finally let go of Iris's hand and stepped back, "What can I get you ladies?"

"Two hot cocoas and two gingerbread cookies please."

The ladies followed Barry over to the front counter and waited for him to meet them with their order and an added pastry.

"What's this?"

"A couple mini bimuelos, they are one of the holiday's pastries correct?" Felicity nodded, "Everything on the house," he pushed them over closer to the ladies. 

"Well they did say the bakery's owner was friendly," Felicity said picking up her cup.

"Oh, no, I'm not the owner," he chuckled, "I just work here."

"Oh, then please, let me pay for it. I don't want you to get in trouble," she looked in her purse for her wallet.

"No, I won't get in trouble. Trust me. The owner would have done the same himself."

"And why would he?" Iris asked, taking a sip of her drink, "Who is the owner?"

"Hey, Barry, I have new cookies in the ov-" he man stopped in his tracks as he saw the bakeries current customers.

"Oliver," Felicity said under her breath, not heard by anyone.

"Oliver, look who is back in town," Barry said smiling.

"Felicity," Oliver stepped in but stood respectfully away.

"Hi-Hello, Oliver, this is my friend Iris," she spoke, trying to put in a conversation, not wanting all her attention on her.

"Hello, nice to meet you Iris," Oliver looked over at the woman beside her and shook her hand quickly.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you the baker and owner of this place?"

"Yes, I am. I hope you enjoy the pastries," he pointed to the small bags in their hands.

"I am sure we will. We had one of your pastries last night and Donna mentioned she got them from here."

"Yes, I always give her pasties to celebrate the first night of Hannukkah every year."

"You do?" Felicity pops in.

"I do," he nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you," she said pulling a forced smile on her face and then grabbed Iris's arm, "We should get going. Lots to see and catch up on before dinner."

"Yes, indeed. Have a good day boys," Iris managed to say before being taken away from the scene.

The next day, Felicity and Donna were sitting in the living room drinking coffee, reading. Quentin had left for work at town hall and Iris was still upstairs sleeping. The house was quiet and although Felicity had the book open her mind had been elsewhere. It had been 8 years since she had last seen Oliver and it seemed as though it had been longer. She didn't know what she was expecting coming back to small town Starling. Everyone knew everyone and there was very few places where you wouldn't run into someone but she supposed somewhere deep down inside Felicity had convinced herself that he had moved on and left Starling. They had always spoke about it and figured he had managed to do so. She had imagined him with a beautiful wife and two kids running around, but she certainly did not expect him to still be living in the same town with a bakery. 

Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember if she saw a ring on his finger or not.

"Felicity?" Donna's voice filled the air, "Your coffee is going to get cold if you don't get to drinking it."

"Right," she paused, "Actually, I think I am going to go for a run."

”Should I let Iris know you will be back soon?” Donna asked.

”Umm,” Felicity walked over to the kitchen and put her cup in the sink, “Sure, I just need fresh air.”

She wasn’t lying but Felicity wasn’t telling the whole truth. She wanted to get away. She _needed_ to get away. 

Coming back to Starling was more than she expected. It was nice seeing her mom and the people she grew up with but she didn’t feel a sense of peace she hoped it would bring. Instead there was a knot in her stomach that she felt the second the plane connected to the terminal. There was no other way to explain it other than her guts were twisted up in knots with no way of untangling them.

Seeing Oliver only heightened that feeling.

Last night at dinner Felicity was mostly quiet, thinking about her encounter with one Oliver Queen, as Iris and Donna talked away about all the things the small town of Starling had to offer. They spoke of the big town holiday party coming up in a few days, the ice skating rink at the pond, and the holiday concert for the tree lighting celebration that was held the night before they left. 

Even though this use to be an annual holiday tradition for Felicity she had forgotten all about them.

Instead she had taken on new traditions during the holidays and that included taking vacations to exotic locations with her mother - far, far, far away from Starling.

Traditions weren’t the only thing that was different for Felicity. As a teenager Felicity hated the idea of exercise and only did it if she absolutely had to, but after a while of living in Los Angeles there was no way one didn’t become a runner or a hiker or even a yoga goer. 

Felicity, to some extent, became all three. 

Felicity ran to clear her head and clearing her head was what she needed that morning. She couldn’t stop thinking about a pair of blue eyes. It had been strange seeing Oliver after all this time. They had spoken almost daily for the first year after she had left and he had even gone out to Los Angeles for a weekend. That had been the last time she saw him in person. They had spoken on the phone after that visit but it was never the same. It wasn’t long until the calls stopped altogether. 

Felicity had missed his blue eyes.

She had almost forgotten how hypnotizing they were.

So hypothesizing, that it took Felicity a second to realize where her jogged had taken her to. 

The lake, but not just any part of the lake. It was her part - their part. They had taken her to the place she knew like the back of her hand. Her mind had been in the clouds that her feet decided on a destination without consultation from anyone else.

Felicity unplugged her headphones from her ear, letting them hang around her neck, as she walked further into the woods until she saw it. Terabithia. 

The place she spent what was most of her childhood at and the place that held all her secrets.

She couldn’t believe that it was still there.   
Felicity was almost sure it would have been taken over by other kids or even taken down, but it wasn’t. The spot seemed to have remained untouched. The shrubs from the tree covering the small platform seemed almost twice as big, providing even more privacy. There was still a nice view of the lake, now frozen and covered in ice.

She slowly went and took a seat, crossing her legs, at the end of the dock. She looked beyond the lake over to the mountains in the distance, taking in the beauty.

After a minute or two, she closed her eyes, placing her hands on her folded knees. She took a few deep breaths, realizing that the knot in her stomach getting tighter...

and tighter...

and tighter...

”Great minds, right?”

Felicity opened her eyes at the sound of the voice. She didn’t move, but everything made sense. Her intestines felt like they were going to jump out of her.

She turned around and blue met blue.

”Oliver.”

”Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun writing this that I am thinking of making this a 3 parter instead of a 2 parter. We shall see ;) 
> 
> *** DISCLAIMER: I am not Jewish and everything I wrote I got from google. Please if there is anything misrepresented or offensive let me know so I can correct it immediately.


	2. There's an Ache in You put there by the Ache in Me (Floating, Flying, Soaring)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan was to have this out by the 26th but of course that didn't happen. I apologize for that and I really wish I could put up the final chapter by the 1st. Happy Holidays and I hope everyone stays safe!

"Oliver."

He was standing right there. There was no hiding, no throwing someone else into the mix to divert conversation onto other, instead of having conversation between themselves. They were there, no where to run. It was just them, the frozen lake, the singing birds and the surrounding trees.

She studied his face, something she hadn't done the day before, and took in the change in his face. He no longer had the simple baby face of his, but instead he had stubble growing beautifully. It barely covered the mole that he always had at the corner of his lips. His hair had grown darker over the years was surprising, but something she didn't fight against it. In fact, she found it rather suited him. It really brought out his blue eyes even more from when he was a younger, one of her favorite things about him.

She also couldn't help but notice how much thicker he had gotten. Oliver had always been very athletic and had a defined body but it was nothing like how he has now. He was wearing jeans, boots, thermal white shirt under his back jacket and the white scarf around his neck brought out his eyes even more. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes.

"Felicity."

He didn't expect her here. 

He didn't expect anyone there, but she was the last person he would have expected. Oliver wasn't even sure she had even remembered where this place was anymore. 

It has been so long since he last saw Felicity, that when he heard she was coming back into town he didn't want to believe it until he saw it. There had been many times after she first left that he thought she would come for, if even for a weekend but nothing ever came out of it. He had gotten use to the idea of never seeing her again and was moving on with with his life. Now, Oliver did look back at the times they once had and smiled but he thought that life had only taken them as far as they did. 

Seeing Felicity walk into his bakery the day before had taken him aback and there hasn't been anything else running through his mind than the moment he first laid eyes on her again. She was as beautiful as ever and despite the new blonde hair he would never miss her in a crowd. He remembered how her nose was still rosy from the cold weather outside, much like how it is now and that brought him back to their childhood. There was still something so familiar about her that made his inside flutter.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you," Oliver said stepping in closer, joining her on the dock, "I didn't think you would have remembered how to get here."

"I don't blame you, I didn't think I would have either but it looks like my subconscious did," she looked up at him from where was she seated, "I was just out for a job, when suddenly I realized I was here."

"Running? Felicity Smoak?" he burrowed his eyebrows in, settling in on the empty spot next to her, "I didn't know you new of the activity."

"Well, hang on to your scarf, but I also do a little bit if hiking and yoga now," she said, proudly.

"Wow, LA has defiantly changed you."

"If you want to talk about change let us include you in the conversation," she looked at him, "You own a bakery in the town's square, you have a beard now. I remember you couldn't even get a fuzzy mustache on your upper lip in high school."

"Yeah, that was some dark times," he lightly chuckled.

His chuckle brought a small smile on her face. If there was anything she enjoyed about him more than his eyes, was defiantly his smile. If she ever wanted to just feel at peace or take a break from anything was bringing her stress in her life, Felicity just had to look at Oliver's smile. It was her favorite and he knew it too. 

"It's been a long time since high school," she took her earphones out from around her neck, wrapping them together.

"It really has been," he looked at her, "You are a CEO of a big tech company. You actually did it."

"I did," she nodded, a small smile appearing thinking about her surprising success.

"I remember you use to always talk about all the things you wanted to do as far as tech," he looked out to the lake, "The sketches of product on the napkin of Verdant Diner."

Her eyebrows burrowed in, "Oh my god. I forgot all about that," she looked over at him, soft eyes, "You remember that?"

He met her eyes, "I remember everything," he paused for a second before clearing his throat, looking away, "Besides, I still have them."

Felicity watched as Oliver got to his feet and walked back to where the dock and the dirt meet. He got to his knees reacting down to where the water never reaches, when it finally hit her what he was reaching for.

"The trunk is still here?" She turned her body to him.

"It's never left," Oliver aligned the trunk to himself, opening the trunk wide before back tracking and closing the lid enough for him to just grab the stack of napkins and closed the trunk completely, "Here they are."

Felicity grabbed the dock's wooden pole on the ends of the dock to lift herself up and felt something odd about it, but brushed it off as her mind was getting her eyes on the old napkins, "Woah, talk about a blast from the past."

"You managed to get some of those done at your company didn't you?" Oliver crossed his arm looking down at Felicity looking through each napkin carefully.

"Yeah, a few," she bit her lip slightly just amazed at all her ideas from the past.

Looking at her then, it felt like time hadn't passed and they had picked up right where they had left off. Everything was right as it should be when the wind blew and a strand of her new blonde hair from her pony tail whipped around and hit her in the face. Time had passed and everything was not as it was.

"So, what were you trying to run away from?"

She shot her face up, pulling her hair from her face, "What do you mean?"

"That's the whole point of Terabithia right?" he asked, "A place of our own where we can go to escape, think of a world far away from our own, just like Jess and Leslie. So what are trying to run away from?"

"You know how my mom is," she shuffled her feet, "Always extra and overwhelming."

"Right," Oliver knew she was lying and that made him smirk.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"You are here too. What are you trying to hide from?" She noticed how his cheeks became more rosy and it wasn't because of the cold weather.

"Just hiding from all the work that needs to be done at the bakery."

"Riiiiight," she wasn't buying it.

There was a silent moment between the two of them before he cleared his throat and grabbed the trunk, putting it back in it's spot. Felicity folded the pile of napkins, shoving them into her jacket pocket.

"Felicity?" Oliver looked up, climbing back onto the dock, "Is Iris single by chance?"

"Umm," she pushed her glasses up on her face, before nervously scratching the spot between her eyebrows, "Yeah, I think so. Why-why do you ask?"

There are things that just don't change. It was the little things that she does reminds him about all the good times they once had together.

"Barry," he confessed, "He couldn't stop talking about her all day at the shop after you two left."

"Oh."

"Why did you think I was asking?"

"No, no reason," she said pushing her hands into her pockets, feelings the cold air make it's way through the fabric of her clothing.

"I should be getting back to work," Oliver stepped off to the side letting her make it's way to the path back, "I'm assuming you didn't drive here."

"No, I didn't," Felicity spoke, stepping further.

"I'll drive you home."

"Well, that was another beautiful night of Hanukkah," Donna said getting up from the spot of on the couch she was snuggling with Quentin in, "We should be going to sleep."

"We will see you ladies in the morning," Quentin spoke putting his arm around his wife, "You will get the lights Felis?"

"Sure, thing. Good night you guys," Felicity said taking a sip of her hot tea.

"Night!" Iris sounded off tucking her feet under her on the couch, "They are so cute together."

"Yeah, I still can't believe they are married. I have known Quentin since I was a little girl."

"You were really close with his daughter right?"

"Laurel? Yeah, me, her, Oliver and this boy named Tommy were the closest of friends growing up," Felicity smiled thinking of all the fun times.

"This town seems like a nice place to have grown up in. Ugh, especially the town square. So beautiful!"

"It is," she smiled, "Is that where you were when I came back from my run this morning?"

"Yes, I was," Iris admitted, "I went Christmas shopping and I got you something for your last day of Hannukah too."

"is that all you went downtown for?" Felicity smirked.

"Okay, so I made a pit stop at the bakery," Iris blushed, "You can't blame a girl."

"Now, I cannot," Felicity giggled, looking down at her cup, Oliver coming to her mind again.

"I noticed you came back in a green truck. Who was thst?"

"I ended up bumping into Oliver," she took a sip of her drink, "We were catching up and he offered me a ride home."

"So you guys actually made conversation, did you?" Iris raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"We left the bakery fairly quickly after he walked in. We spent more time talking to Barry than Oliver," Felicity stayed quite, "Barry told me you guys were the best of friends," Iris sat up, waiting to hear a story.

Felicity took in a deep breath, adjusting herself on the couch, "Yeah, that is true. Oliver and I were inseparable. I mean we met as little kids and he asked me to read him the book Charlotte's Web and I just never really stopped, reading him books," part of her lip lifted into a smile, "I always wanted to do something with tech and he knew that. I ended up getting into school out there in LA and he came down to visit - I think this was right before we met - and it was so nice to have him there with me. He had just turned 21 so we went to have dinner, then we went back to my place after he grabbed alcohol from the place around the corner. We ended up dancing around to music and drank the night away. We both ended up getting pretty drunk that night - Oliver just a little more than I was."

Felicity nervously pulled her hair behind her ear, her cheeks getting rosy, remembering that night, "Next, thing we know we were on my couch, I was straddling him, making out."

"Did you guys end up having sex?"

"No, we didn't and when we woke the next morning there was no conversation about it- we continued as normal. I just figured we let the alcohol take over the best of us or he didn't even remember we kissed. I didn't want to bring it up and make things awkward but the next day he caught an earlier flight things haven't been the same. The last time I spoke to him was a few months after that."

"Do you think he actually remembers the kiss?"

Felicity paused for a second, thinking about it, "No, impossible. He would have said something."

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Yes."

"Okay," Iris pressed her lips together, not believing it.

The next day, after breakfast, Iris and Felicity decided to go do some shopping and have a girls day. Felicity went to go get her mother and Quentin a gift for the last day of Hanukah and some gifts to take back to some employees back at home. After a few hours, the girls ended up walking towards the bakery again. Iris swore it was just a coincidence that she ended up being thirsty in front of the bakery after passing a few other places to get a drink at.

"I'm just saying that we only have until the last night of Hanukah and we have to go home," Felicity walked in to the shop, following behind her friend, "Do you want me to set it up or something? 

"No, I can do this. I will say something right now," Iris straightened her back trying to get the courage.

"Hey, ladies, how are we doing today?"

"Hi, Oliver, we are just doing some shopping," Felicity said, walking up to the counter where the man stood behind.

"We were just out and about, when we saw the bakery and decided to come in for a drink," Iris said trying to be casual.

"Yes, we just out of random," Felicity joked in, leaning against the counter smirking over at her friend.

"Just in the neighborhood kind of thing?" Oliver added, grinning, noticing how the brown eyes in front of him had not stopped roaming around the shop, "Barry is not here. He has the day off."

"Oh," Iris finally looked over at the man.

Felicity giggled then looked over at him, "Can we have two hot mocha cappuccinos?"

"You have them right here," Oliver pushed over the two big cups on the counter over, "I saw you ladies walking over and poured them."

"Thank you," Iris grabbed her cup and took a sip of her drink.

"That's nice of you," Felicity took a drink of her cup and he eyes widened, "Peppermint?"

"Yeah, I added two candy canes in your cup," he smiled, "Just like you like it."

"Nice memory."

"Very," Iris smirked over at the two pairs of blue eyes staring at each other.

"Listen," Oliver finally spoke, "Tonight is the town holiday party at the Starling Lodge. You ladies should go after Hanukah dinner," he looked over at Iris, "Barry will be there."

"I'm in," Iris perked up, "Felicity?"

"Sure, sounds like fun," she smiled.

And that is what they did. After dinner, everyone went upstairs and changed into their holiday best before they all hopped in to Quentin's car to make their way to lodge. As soon as she existed the car, Felicity was being greeted back from people she hadn't been able to see yet. There was lot os quick hugs as they made their way over to the coat section. She grave up her light brown shawl revealing her long, long sleeve red ball gown. There was a slit that ran up her mid left thigh where everything started to hug around her body perfectly and had a deep v-neckline that went down just under her breast. 

"He is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you," Iris said looking Felicity up and down.

"What do you mean?" she looked over at Iris in her green strapless dress that hugged her to the hips before flowing down beautifully. There was a fabric that tied at the front and fell down just over the slit that ran up the middle of the dress.

"You will see," she smirked as they entered the ballroom, arms linked.

Felicity and Iris scanned the room when suddenly she saw him. He was already staring and there was no movement between them. They both just took in the fact that everything around them seemed to be moving slowly and wanted to keep it that way, if only to make the goosebumps that ran up their spine last longer. What seemed like forever, Oliver made the first move to go over to the ladies, Barry at his side.

"Good evening ladies," Barry greeted, briefly smiling at Felicity before landing his eyes back on Iris, "You look really great."

"Thank you," Iris blushed.

"May I ask you to dance?" he offered his hand.

"Of course," Iris's eyes didn't waver as she took his lead out to the dance floor.

"Wow, he didn't waste any time, did he?" Felicity giggled looking at her friends taking position in each other's arms on the dance floor.

"Oh, I had him take a few shots before you ladies walked in," Oliver admitted.

"That makes so much sense," Felicity looked over at him and smiled.

Oliver reached over and grabbed two glasses of champagne from the tray of one of the waiters walking around the room, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Felicity smiled, "What should we drink to?"

"Umm," Oliver thought for a second, "Your homecoming. I hope you have a great time being back."

They clinked glasses before taking a drink.

"I have actually, I'm sad I can't make it a longer trip."

"How long are you here for?" he questioned.

"We spend one more full day after the last night of Hanukah and then leave the following morning."

"Thats after the holiday concert, right?" she nodded, "Oh, that is not enough time for-"

"Boo!" The voice that came from behind Felicity also managed to touch her waist slightly to get her attention.

Felicity turned around and instantly lifted her hands in excitement that matched her scream, "Laurel!!!"

"Hey, sis!" Laurel smiled, tightly hugging Felicity, swaying side to side.

"When did you get in?" Felicity pulled away and reached over to hug Tommy Merlyn that stood by them.

"Just a few hours ago. We told Quentin to keep it a surprise," Tommy announced respectfully kissing Felicity's cheek before giving Oliver an embrace.

"Dad reminded us of the holiday party," Laurel spoke, taking Tommy's hand again, "We changed and rushed down here."

"Oh, I am so happy you are here," Felicity spoke, "How's Chicago?"

"It's great! I finally made trauma surgeon fellow and Laurel is getting interviewed for junior partner after the holidays," he looked over at his girlfriend, smiling proudly.

"That's right! I almost forgot. You are getting everything you wished for."

"Yeah," Laurel said and looked over at Felicity with a forced smile, "Just about."

"Well, you never know what the holiday's will bring you Laurel," Oliver spoke optimistically, tapping Tommy's shoulder.

"We should go look for Mr. Lance before he gets mad we haven't said hello yet," Tommy said placing his hand on Laurels back.

"Yes, we will see you guys around," she gave a small wave, walking away.

"They are so cute together," Felicity looked after the couple before she graver her attention back to him for a moment.

There was another silence. Part of it was because they didn't know where to go from there and the other was because somewhere deep inside of them, they just wanted to take in each other's energy. 

There was a change of music from a nice upbeat to a very mellow song and this caught her attention almost instantly.

"Oh my god. I haven't heard this song in forever," She looked over at the band on stage covering _Walk Away by Ben Harper_ , "I use to love this song!"

"Let's dance," he grabbed her glass from her hands placing it on the nearest table before turning back around to grab her hand, "Can I have this dance?"

"It would be my honor," Felicity took his hand, a spark flowing through her as she followed him onto the middle of the dance floor.

When they took positions and he wrapped his free arm around the small of her waist, everything flushed away. All the nerves, all the tension, all the awkwardness, was no longer there. She just let herself be there with him in that moment. She rested her hand on his shoulder as the other was held up from the hand she hadn't let go of. In that moment, being in his arms, being swayed about, Felicity felt her feet light. She didn't have the urge anymore to shuffle about nervously because for the first time she felt them so light that Felicity felt like she was floating. 

In that moment, she knew that nothing could top that feeling.

"I hadn't mentioned before," Oliver spoke softly, looking down at her, "You look very beautiful tonight."

"And you look handsome," She said, taking in a deep breath, her face inches from his.

"I'm average compared to you. I feel like the luckiest man at the dance to be here with you right now."

He wasn't lying. She knew he wasn't lying. Felicity could always tell when Oliver lied to her and just by the mere fact that his eyes had dilated as he spoke those words, she knew they were the truest words he had ever spoken. 

She didn't know what to say from there, so Felicity did the only thing she could think of and that was to inch her face closer to his neck and closed her eyes as she felt her heart racing. She had no idea that her heart could only go faster as his cheek pressed slightly against the side of her forehead. He brought the hand he was holding closer to him, resting it on his chest and that was when she felt it.

His heart was racing just as fast as her's was.

Oliver closed his eyes as he began to sing the words of the song into her ear softly, " _They say if you love somebody, then you have got to set them free._ " 

She lifted her face a bit, the bridge of her nose hitting the bottom of his jawline.

" _But I would rather be locked to you then live in this pain and misery,_ " the next few lyrics did not come out of his mouth. Instead he whispered, "I never wanted you to go."

"What?" she didn't move.

"I wanted you to stay here, with me," he let her face move back slight, bringing his face closer to hers, "I'm sorry, I just have no other way to explain it and I don't want to waste anymore more time to do it."

"Explain what?"

There were no other words spoken, because there were no words that could explain the need that was digging at him since the moment he saw her at the lake. 

Oliver crashed his lips against hers without another moment of hesitation on his part. For Felicity, there was a slight hesitation, but it wasn't because she didn't want this to happen. In fact, much to her surprise she came to realize that she wanted this to happen. She couldn't quite say what moment it was that had her going from seeing him as Oliver Queen the boy who was her best friend to Oliver Queen the man that makes her heart race and her stomach flutter with a sea of butterflies inside her. 

She managed to get her hand away from his as it snaked up to cup his cheek, deepening the kiss in the softest way possible. It was a kiss that made her go from floating to flying. No other kiss had made her feel like so, but somehow in this moment Oliver did.

Oliver gave a small squeeze to her waist before slightly pulling away, "I have been wanting to do that for a few days now."

"I'm glad you did," she smiled, looking up at him, "But now I am in trouble."

"Why?" his face dropped.

"I don't want you to stop," Felicity ran her hand through his hair, biting her lip lightly.

"Let's go," Oliver reached up and grabbed her hand from his hair.

There was no detour, there was no stopping them now. 

They crashed. 

They crashed against the wall of his bedroom in his cabin home, just as their lips crashed against each other yet again.

Without telling anyone where they were headed, Felicity and Oliver went over to the coat check out, grabbing their belongings and making an escape to his truck. He stayed focused on the road as Felicity pulled her found out sending a quick text to her mom and Iris so they wouldn't worry when they no longer saw her in the ballroom. After she pressed send, Felicity put her phone on 'do not disturb' because that was exactly what she wanted. 

She wanted this moment to just be focused on each other. 

Currently they were on against his bedroom wall, where Felicity was kissing up and down his neck as she unbuttons his dress shirt, peeling it off. Oliver was thankful for the roominess of the bottom of her dress as he reached under it through the side slit to grab her thighs, pulling her up to his waist. She quickly wrapped her legs around him as he walked them over to his bed as their mouths became friendly for another moment. 

After she was placed on the edge of his bed, Felicity reached down to his waist, pulling his belt off, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. There was a breeze she felt against her back as he returned the favor of her dress. They both stood up pushing the undone clothing off their bodies. When that was taken care of Oliver pushed Felicity back onto the middle of his bed. 

She giggled as she looked down at him. He had a hunger in his eyes as his face went closer to between her legs. He spread them open, kissing the inside of each thigh before he kissed up her belly, slowly crawling his body over hers, leaving a trail of kisses up to her collar bone.

Felicity tilted her head back slightly, getting a tingling in her wet area, waiting for him, wanting him.

Oliver's hand supported his body up beside her head as the other gripped her neck lightly as he whispered, "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment."

"I want this," she gasped out.

"I waited 8 years for this," he looked in her eyes, "I have been wanting this every night since then."

Felicity looked up into his eyes, the moonlight that sneaked in through his balcony window shined against his blue eyes. Her chest rose and fell in a synchronized motion with his. There was a silence in the room as his hand from her neck slowly made his way down. 

His fingertips barley grazed her skin as it inched closer and closer to her sensitive crease. Her hands laid flat against the bedcover and only when she felt his fingers rub over her panties, against her that she gripped them slightly.

"Oh," she moaned. 

Oliver lowered his face into her neck, kissing it, rubbing his tongue against her neck heightening the sensation before he pulled her panties to the side, entering her.

That's when Felicity knew she was wrong earlier. There was a better feeling than floating.

Felicity was soaring.


	3. We could call it even, You could call me “babe” (for the weekend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the final chapter. I have quite enjoyed writing this story. It was something that came out of nowhere and something that I am glad ever came along. Everyone say "Thank you, Taylor Swift!"

Felicity felt the coldness of the dark green silk sheets against her feet awake but she didn’t quite yet open her eyes. If she dreamt of the events last night, she wanted to live in it for just a little while longer. A smile came across her face as she pulled the pillow that laid under her head, letting out a pleasuring moan thinking about the actions that had transpired the night before.

Felicity was no stranger to sex and in fact she quite liked it, but last night was different. Last night her body had discovered the activity for the first time again and she feels like it would be a repeated feeling. Cuddled up against him was nothing new to her because as a young girl Felicity would always be over for movie night and on cold nights she would snuggle up close to him under a warm blanket. She always felt like someway, somehow her body came to know his on it's own and it knew all the right parts that her body was the most comfortable. Supposed that was the reason that sex with Oliver Queen toped any wrestle in bed with any other men she had previous done and she had great nights before, but none that came close to what he had done to her just hours before. 

Felicity has woken up in his bed before, but today was different.

Much much different.

She opened her eyes, letting the brightness of the morning sun shine through. The first thing she noticed was the small plate that held a banana nut muffin, her favorite, and a thermos mug, holding up a small white card. Felicity reached up and opened the card to read.

"I'm sorry, you woke up in bed alone. I had to go into the bakery early. You looked way too peaceful. Enjoy."

Felicity bit her lip, rolling on her back, looking at the number written at the bottom of the card. She held the note up her lips, not able to contain the smile that laid upon her. Felicity quickly ran to her purse before running back into bed, staying warm under the sheets before she dialed the number.

_"Hello?"_

"Did you already have a banana nut muffin in your kitchen, or did you make it?" She asked, reaching for the muffin.

 _"I already had it,"_ she could hear all his attention turning to her, _"You aren't that special, Spidey,"_ he joked.

"Pig," she gasped, nibbling at the bread, "Thank you for letting me sleep in."

 _"You have no idea how hard it was to leave your side this morning,"_ he spoke, _"I almost wanted to call Barry to open the bakery without me."_

"You should have," she licked her lips.

_"He's a good helper, but he is a god awful baker."_

_"Hey,"_ was heard in the background, quickly followed by a sound of a sheet pan crashing against others, _"I resent that!"_

 _"I should probably go before he burns my bakery down,"_ Oliver chuckled.

"Okay, I will talk to you later," she was about to hang up when she heard his voice again.

 _"I left my old basketball sweats and hoodie on the dresser,"_ her eyes went directly to them, _"The ones you use to take from me in high school."_

"I always gave them back," she argued.

 _"Yeah, well, they always looked better on you,"_ she could hear his smirk through the phone.

"No truer words have ever been said."

Oliver chuckled, _"My keys to the truck are by the door. I had Barry pick me up this morning."_

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

 _"I tried,"_ there was a slight pause, _"Now I really do have to go."_

"Okay, bye," she heard his farewell and hung pressed the red button.

Felicity reached over and grabbed the thermos, pressing the button at the top to open the seal to take a sip out of. It was still hot when it touched her tongue and she instantly knew the ingredients he had added to it. It was something she always added and he, at first, always made fun of doing.

"Vanilla," she sighed, happily, "He knows me too well."

Felicity hopped out of the truck and walked quickly into her house. She had her dress and purse in one hand and the keys in the other as she entered through the door. Shaking off the cold from the outside, she took her heels off, making her way over to the stairs. She made it half way when suddenly the family dog, Ophelia, came running up the stairs after Felicity.

Over the course of the years, Donna would visit, bringing Ophelia with her so Felicity could see her. Felicity loved the dog and she knew the feeling was mutual and it broke Felicity to pieces that she couldn't keep her. She knew she was constantly at work or traveling that Ophelia wouldn't get the attention she deserved. 

Since she has been back Ophelia had been attached to Felicity's feet, so much so that she found herself tripping over the dog at least 5 times a day.

"The walk of shame," Iris spoke, smirking, "Mmm, mmm, mmm, scandalous."

"Traitor," Felicity looked down at panting Ophelia.

“Awe, those are the same sweats you use to come home in from Oliver’s,” Donna gushed as Felicity turned around slowly making her way back down the stairs, Ophelia in tow.

”Oh, I definitely gotta hear about this,” Iris brought her cup of coffee up to her lips looking over at Donna across the kitchen island.

”Nothing like that. Oliver & Felicity would have these movie nights,” Donna started, “and she would just end up staying the night. It was cutest th—“

”Mom,” Felicity interjected waving her hands, “We don’t need to get into that right now.”

”Alright, alright,” the older Smoak resigned.

”But we _do_ need to get into how this was definitely more than just a movie night,” Iris turned her body to her best friend, giving her a once over.

"Maybe it was," she grinned, closing her eyes, "maybe it wasn't."

"Oh, it so was," Iris rolled her eyes.

"Munchkin," Donna poked over, "You are glowing."

"Am not." she covered her face with the end of the grey hoodie's sleeve.

"You have to tell me everything," the young friend asked scooting in closer.

Felicity shook her head, "No, I wanna hear your night with Barry," she took a seat, "He snatched you up the second we walked through the door."

"He was so sweet," Iris blushed, "We are meeting for lunch today."

"That's perfect," Felicity exclaimed, "Oliver wants to do the same thing. He texted me right before arriving. I have his truck. You can take the rental and this way you can bring me back home afterwards."

"That does work perfectly," Iris got up, "I should go shower and get ready."

"Wait for me," Felicity hopped up and ran, behind her best friend, up the stairs.

Donna smiled shaking her head, "Oh to. be young and in love again."

"OPHELIA!" Felicity screamed immediately after a loud thud.

When Felicity pulled up to the bakery, Oliver was already outside waiting for her be the sidewalk, picnic basket in hand. He had them switch seats, much to her confusion that turned into a wonderful surprise. Oliver had taken Felicity to Terebithia with a hot soup and fresh baked bread for their lunch. This brought her back to the times he would bring an extra peanut butter and jelly sandwich to grade school for her. She was amazed at the way his skills in the kitchen expanded since the last time she saw him.

Oliver and Felicity spent the first part of their picnic just catching up on all each other's lives. Oliver filled her in on how he inherited the shop from the previous owner when he retired and decided to rebrand into all the ideas he had been bugging his old boss with. Everything was done respectfully and there is even a pastrey named after him in his honor.

Felicity informed him about how he met Iris and all the trouble they would get into on their nights out on the town. She spoke about how hard it was to have someone believe in her ideas to start off her company. 

Most of all they spoke of the things they wished the other was there for and how the many times they had almost broken the silence between them and called the other to even just share their brief moment of happiness.

"There was times I closed my eyes for a moment and pretended you were there in the crowd," Felicity leaned back against Oliver's chest, "watching me on stage giving a presentation of a new tech device."

"I would watch them online," he whispered into his hair.

"You would?" she leaned her head back.

"Sometimes," he looked down at her, "You came up with some great ideas."

"I noticed you have my clock and my tablet in your room."

"I do. They are life savers."

Felicity smiled softly, staring out to the lake as she felt his lips in her hair again. Her eyes fell down to the wooden pole at the end of the dock. She sat up straight and scooted over to the edge taking a look at the engraving carved onto the flat top of the pole - it read "FMS+OJQ 4ever" in the middle of a heart.

"Did you do this?" Felicity asked running her middle finger over the carving slowly.

"Yeah, I did," Oliver admitted.

"When?"

"The night before you left for the airport."

"The last time we were here together?" she looked at him as he nodded.

"I carved it right before you came. I wasn't going to ask you to come but then it hit me that it was only right."

She crawled back over to him, kissing him passionately, as she felt his hands cup her cheek.

"I had no idea," she mumbled against his lips. She pressed her lips against his one last time before sitting down close to him, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, looking her face over. Carefully looking into each of her eyes, "I guess, I never thought you interested - that you wanted someone that can keep up with you and that amazing brain of yours."

"I am not going to lie and say that I was knowingly interested," she reached her hand over slightly placing the with the zipper of his leather jacket, "I will say that I guess looking back now my subconscious would have been thrilled with the idea of you and me."

"Is that so?" his eyebrows lifted.

"How could it not," she smiled blushingly, "You were my best friend, Oliver. You never everything and anything about me. I left you see me at my best of times and my worst of times. I would see you with other girls in high school and laugh at how well they _thought_ they knew you, when the things they did irritated you to know end."

"Oh, lord, McKenna was the worst," Oliver chuckled, "He did this thing with her nails, scratching them up and down my back. I mean it felt nice, sometimes, but oh, how it made me feel like a mother soothing a child. It didn't sooth me at all. In fact, the way to sooth me is to-"

"Is to run fingers through your hair slowly and twirl," Felicity finished.

"Yup," his faced softened, "that's right. I always did say you knew me better than I know myself."

"That is very true, which is why," she spoke laying her hand on his chest, "I want to ask you something," she looked up at met his eye, "What did you mean last time that you had been waiting for that moment for 8 years?"

"Well," he sat up straight, "I have a confession to make," he looked down to take her hand in his before laying his eyes on her again, "I know we didn't speak about it afterwards, but I remember our kiss on the couch in your apartment in LA."

"You do?" surprise filled her eyes.

"Yes, it was a moment I couldn't stop thinking about for a long time since it happened."

"Were you ashamed of it then?"

"Of course not," he alarmed, "Why would you even think that?"

"Because you left early after that."

"That was not the reason," he shook his head.

"Then why?" she tightened her grip on his hand begging, "And don't say because there was an emergency because remember; I know you better than you know yourself." 

Oliver took in a deep breath before letting it go, adjusting himself in his seat. He placed his other hand on top of his own, covering her own. Oliver looked up into her eyes opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

”Hello,” he answered, “What?...Okay...Yes, I get it....just hold down the fort until I get there...No, it’s okay. I will be right there,” Oliver ended the call putting his phone back in his jacket pocket.

”What’s wrong?”

"Barry," he sighed, "he needs me back at the bakery."

The whole way back Felicity and Oliver, didn't say a word, but instead just held hands. Oliver's thumb caressed the back of her hand, calming her. Yes, she thought about what he was about to say and when they were walking back to the truck she even tried to continue the conversation but he turned it down, explaining that they would talk about it at a later time. She asked if it was anything she needed to be worried about and Oliver smiled shaking his head, opening the door for her to get in after a soft kiss to her forehead. 

Felicity didn't question it. She grew up having faith and trust in that man and she had no reason to believe otherwise. 

Felicity believed that if it was something important he would bring it up.

Over the next couple of days Felicity and Oliver had spent every waking minute together, other than dinner because he knew that if one thing that was taken seriously in the Smoak house was Hanukah dinner. 

At the moment they were cuddled up together under a blanket in his very much fogged up truck. It was his day off from the bakery and he had made it clear to not have a single person disrupt him even for a little spilled milk. That morning he woken up before the sun rose picking Felicity up at her house to drive them to the lake, watching the sun come up. They were wrapped in the warmth of the blanket, Felicity sitting between his legs leaning back against him. They stayed silent enjoying the presence of each other as their mugs of coffee sending warmth through their bodies. It wasn't long until Oliver kissed her neck, sending a different type of warmth through her body. Gripping her neck from behind, letting their mouths take in every minute they wasted apart. Before any one of them could stop the other Oliver had lifted her up, blanket and all, taking her back to the truck that he had parked further into the woods where no one really came. 

"I feel like we are teenagers in high school hiding under the bleachers to make out," Felicity smiled, her fingers drawing nonsense on his sweaty chest.

"Well this was our playground growing up," he chuckled looking down at her, brushing some hair away from her face softly.

"That is very true," she looked up kissing him softly, feeling his hand gripped her hair that he just brushed away gently.

"I never expected this was how you coming home was going to go," he mumbled against her lips. He pressed his lips against her one last time before pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"You thought about it?" she bit her lip, resting her chin on his chest. She felt goosebumps crawl up her back as his fingertips trailed up and down slowly under the blanket.

"I have thought about it often since the last time I saw you," he looked her in the eyes, "I don't want you to go away again."

She gave a sad sigh, "I only have a few nights left and there are meetings that I _need_ to attend. I can't put them off," he looked up over her head, nodding his head understandingly, "Maybe I can be back soon after that."

"Promise me." he locked eyes with her again.

"I was nervous to be back," she pressed her lips against his chest quickly, taking advantage of all the kisses she could give him while she had the chance, "I was nervous to be back and to see you happy, with a wife and a little Oliver running around. I honestly, wasn't even sure if you would even be here. I know you always wanted to get out of Starling."

"I did, didn't I?," he grabbed her hands, landing kisses on her fingertips, "Somehow Thea is the one that go out of here after she married her boyfriend, Roy. They are spending the holidays with his family this year, so it was just going to be me. No, wife or kids in sight."

"You were going to be all alone?"

He nodded.

"Come to dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she spoke softly, "I'm sure my mom would love it. You know her - 'the more the merrier'."

"I would love that. Thank you."

She reached up pressing her lips against his, her tongue lining his lips, adjusting herself over him for the second time in the last hour.

That night at the Lance-Smoak household, was definitely a full house. Iris brought Barry over and Laurel came over to the house with Tommy. They had gone to spend the night over at Tommy’s mother’s place, splitting the holidays with both families. Something that Tommy made it abundantly clear he wanted to do this year for some particular reason. 

All the young couples were all crowded together by the fireplace after a beautiful dinner that Donna –well, that Donna ordered in. She did put them in beautiful bowls, bringing out the best of her best, as excitement rushed over her that the final night of Hanukah was going to be filled with a lot of people. They typically weren’t. Donna wasn’t close to her parents and left home after graduating high school and had gotten pregnant with Felicity very early on in the relationship with Felicity’s father. That had clearly not worked out, leaving just Felicity and her for the longest time. 

Yes, they were taken under the love of the Queen family for parties throughout the year but for Hanukah it was only ever them to. Even though everyone else was not Jewish, having them there to celebrate with them and support them meant the world. 

Before dinner Donna had given a speech on how much she loved having everyone there with them and what the holiday meant to her and Felicity. They had provided a small story for everyone to look over and take in the spirit of the night. When it came to lighting the menorah Donna and Felicity both gripped the candle lighting each one as everyone else stepped back giving them the respect of that moment as mother and daughter.

Donna Smoak smiled over out at the ‘kids’, as she liked to refer to them, by the fire laughing and talking to each other, as she stood drinking out of her glass of wine by the kitchen door when she suddenly felt familiar arms snake around her from behind.

“What are you thinking?” a rough voice spoke softly into her ear.

“Just how lucky we are with having our family grow,” she looked up and back at him, placing a hand over his, “I remember when it was just me and my baby. Now I have a husband, gainedtwo daughters and I have even grown a maternal adoration towards Iris over the years. Soon these ladies with will have husbands and a wife and then little munchkins will follow. We are truly lucky.”

“Yes,” Quentin mumbled into the side of her hair, “We sure are, baby.”

Donna sighed, “I just wished Sara could have made it.”

“Yeah, why couldn’t Sara make it this year?” Felicity asked walking past the older couple, over Oliver on the love seat by the fireplace. She sat on ground in front of him, between his legs. Oliver instantly reached down to take some of her hair in his fingertips, brushing it softly.

“Her and Nyssa got this deal to spend a week over at this resort,” she looked up at Tommy, snuggling in closer to him, “it’s called Nanda Parbat.”

“Yeah, whatever that means,” Tommy chuckled, taking a sip of his scotch.

“Oh, I was so excited to see her again,” Iris spoke, “I really hit it off with her at your parent’s wedding.”

“Well, maybe you will see her,” Laurel took a pause biting her lip, looking up at Tommy, “at another wedding.”

Tommy crinkled his nose, smiling with a small nod.

Laurel brought her feet from under her on the couch and sat up straight with Tommy following suit, “We wanted to tell you all together as a family after dinner,” she lifted her left hand, “we are engaged!”

Felicity jumped to her feet and threw herself into her step-sister’s arms, “Oh my god!” she yelled happily, “I knew it!”

The room erupted into a parade of happy screams, the men instantly congratulating the groom-to-be and the women, the bride-to-be. They switched off to congratulate both people.

“Congrats you guys!” Iris took her turn in hugging Laurel, “Let us see the ring.”

“Oh, it’s so beautiful,” Donna said smiling, leaning up to kiss her step-daughter’s cheek, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Laurel looked over at her new fiancé, “He surprised me the other night when we went ice skating.”

“I’m just happy I got asked for your hand, baby girl,” Quentin smiled placing his hand on Tommy’s shoulder proudly.

“I love you, daddy,” Laurel walked over, wrapping her arm around her father.

“We got to celebrate,” Felicity jumped up and down cheerfully, making her way back over next to Oliver.

“I’m down for anything, except for ice skating,” Barry noted, rubbing his behind, “I’m ass still hurts from falling the other day.”

“I promise to go slow this time,” Iris said, rubbing his arm soothingly.

“So, ice skating it is,” Oliver grinned looking over at Barry as everyone else agreed.

Barry glared.

“You know,” Felicity spoke as she held hands with Oliver as they skated around the rink, “I am kind of jealous that the whole time you were in the house Ophelia completely ignored me and only wanted to be with you.”

“Well, I hope she would,” He spoke looking over at his friends who all spilt up to skate with their pair, “I take her out for runs at least 3 times a week.”

“You do?”

“Yup,” he nodded, “At first I wasn’t going to take her out because it would have been awkward for me to just show up if we weren’t really talking but since we are I want to spend every minute with you.”

“How is this the first I am hearing of it?”

He shrugged, “I just know how much you loved her, so I told your mom I would exercise her. You’re mom and running doesn’t quite work in 6 inch heels.”

“You are just full of surprises, Oliver Queen,” Felicity smiled over, shaking her head.

“Look at me!” Laurel screamed skating over and around them, “I’m engaged!”

“Babe, let them be,” Tommy chuckled skating over.

“I’m only ever planning on being engaged once,” she slowed down to show off her ring for the 4th time that night, “let me have this moment.”

“Yes, we are girls. We get to have this moment,” Felicity smiled, taking Laurel’s hand.

Oliver rolled his eyes as Laurel stuck her tongue out.

"It really is beautiful."

"Is it me or is it bigger than the other one we looked at?" Oliver asked peeking over.

"Wait you knew?" Laurel asked.

"He's my best friend," Tommy threw his arm over his friend's shoulder, "Of course he knew."

"That's why you randomly came down to Chicago a few months ago," he nodded, "You suck, Queen."

"You love me for it, Lance."

"I always knew you would be the first one of us all to get married," Felicity said, letting go of her friend's hand.

"I almost wasn't. Oliver," she shoved his shoulder, "Almost beat me to it a year ago."

"What?" she looked between her step-sister and the man she has been having a _something_ with for a week.

"Laurel, honey," Tommy reached over, grabbing his fiancé's hand, "I think Iris didn't get a good look at that ring."

"Yeah, lets go show her," she skated between the two blue-eyed friends, getting the sense of an awkward tension building "let's go show her for the fifth time."

Oliver and Felicity stood there staring at each other for a few moments, people skating by happily.

"You were engaged?"

"For a few months," Oliver shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, "We almost made it down the isle, but she called it off."

"Why?" she simply asked.

"She wasn't sure if she was ready yet," he answered.

"And you? Where you ready?"

"I don't know if I was either."

"Do you still think of her?" She wasn't sure if she should be asking those questions, but before she can even think about it, the words were coming out of her mouth.

"Felicity, I have a past," he grunted out, "What good is it going to do by bringing it back up? She is my past. I haven't spoke to her in over ten months. She moved out of town and I have no idea where she is."

"Yet another woman you let walk away from you."

_Ouch, that hurt._

He nodded, pursing his lips, not daring to look at her, "I think this is where this conversation ends," Oliver turned around and skated off.

The next morning, Felicity watched the sun peeking over the trees of the mountains. She woke up early, frustrated with herself at her last words to Oliver. She knew it was wrong and she knew she hurt him but something inside her took over that she couldn't control it. She was frustrated that he had walked away from them years ago but she also knew that she took part of the blame. Felicity could have told him about the kiss. She could have told him about how she kissed him and how it felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. She was a coward then and damn it be herself that she let it happen again. 

Quickly, without a second thought, Felicity put on some clothes and ran out to her car. She knew he was going to be at the bakery early morning so he could bake fresh pasties and she wanted to catch him alone. 

The whole way there Felicity ran a whole different opening lines on how she would apologize and how she was going to tell him that no matter what happened she wanted t to make long-distance work between them. She didn't want to lose her best friend again and more importantly she didn't want to lose the man she loved. Because she did love him and that was some thing that didn't happen all at once it was something that had happened slowly but surely to make long-distance work between them. She didn't want to lose her best friend again and more importantly, she didn't want to lose the man she loved. Because she did love him and that was something that didn't happen all at once, it was something that had happened slowly, but surely since the moment he handed her back her copy of _Charlotte's Web_.

Getting out of the car Felicity brushed her hair with her fingers quickly before giving it a little fluff for volume. Every step closer to the door her heart pounded harder and harder. Here she was 28 years old, a very successful tech company CEO and this was the scariest chance she was going to take.

“You can do this. Stick to your strategy – apologize and then come out with the big reveal.”

Her smile quickly faded as she saw the scene that was taking on inside.

He was there with another woman.

The two walked out from behind the swinging doors and stopped to look at each other. She could see some words exchanged between the two before the tall brunette reached her hand up to caress his cheek. She leaned in and kissed the neglected cheek, ultimately pulling herself into a hug. He seemed no stranger to the touches of the woman and for Felicity she supposed that that was what made it worse.

She wanted to run. To run and pretend she had never gone there but before she ever had the chance to even twitch her finger, the pair inside pulled away and spotted her. Felicity brought up her hand in a small greeting, pulling the side of her lips up into a forced smile before walking inside. There was nowhere to run.

“Hi, I was just starting my day early today and thought I’d stop by,” she spoke adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder, “I should have called. Clearly, I am interrupting…something.”

“Oh, no,” the brunette spoke with a smile, “Oliver always has time for customers. What is it that you always say?” she looked over at the man next to her.

His focus hadn’t faltered away from the blonde in front of him since the moment she walked in. He was studying her. Her every move. Her every breath. Her everything.

“’ _I don’t have customers. I have visits from famil y_’,” the brunette placed her hand on his bare arm, “I keep telling him he needs to write it on the wall somewhere as the slogan of _The Royal’s Bakery._ I’ve known this man for 5 years, he is all about family.”

“I know,” Felicity spoke, her eyes locked with Oliver’s.

He cleared his throat, “Felicity, this is Susan Williams,” he motioned over between ladies, “Susan, this is Felicity Smoak.”

“So, this is Felicity,” Susan ginned shaking Felicity’s hand politely, “Its so nice to meet you.”

“Thank you,” she grinned, finally looking over at the lady, “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“His fiancé,” she shook her head, “Well, I’m his ex.”

“Oh,” raised her eyebrows looking over at Oliver. He took a deep breath in, “Well, I hate to take up any more of your time. I just wanted to drop off money to pay for Mr. Queen’s delicious deserts we got for our holiday celebration. I forgot to give this to you,” Felicity brought out a hundred dollar bill and placed it on the counter right behind Oliver, “Keep the change.”

And with that she turned on her heels leaving.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you? I will pay extra for the last minute flight ticket. I don’t care.”

Iris spoke to her friend Felicity in a pleading way.

When Felicity got home she went upstairs and started packing her bag without a second thought. There was nothing to think about. She couldn’t possibly stay in town another day knowing that whatever was going on between her and Oliver was done.

“No, I want to be alone right now,” she spoke pulling her luggage out of her rental car, “You stay even an extra day if you want. I already called the car rental and put in the request to have it an extra day.”

“But you are going to be sitting in the airport for a long time by yourself,” Iris pleaded.

“I will be fine,” she insisted, “I have lots of work that I can do on my laptop. Time will just fly by. You have fun tonight at the Tree Lighting Concert and hug Barry goodbye for me.”

“Ugh,” Iris hugged her best friend tightly, "Let me know when you take off and when you land."

"I will," she smiled, "You guys look cute together," Iris let out a giggle, pulling away, "I'll see you at home."

Felicity was sitting in a seat off to the corner of the waiting area, earphones plugged in and eyes completely focused on her laptop. One thing she did love about her work was that it had the magic of taking her mind away from everything and everyone. It had always been her get away and nothing and no one can bring her back to the real world.

"Hey!" Felicity exclaimed as her laptop was forced shut. She pulled the headphone out of her ears, "Who the hell do you -"

"You walked."

"Oliver," Felicity put her feet down on the floor, moving her laptop to the empty seat beside her, "What are you doing here?"

"You throw the fact that I walked away from our first kiss 8 years ago in my face," Oliver managed to say through his heavy breathing, "Yet, here you are doing the same thing now."

"Why aren't you at the concert? Why are you panting?" she rambled, standing to her feet.

"Because I ran through the entire airport, talked my way to the front of the line at TSA, and paid a late fee for a ticket to a plane I am most likely not even going to get on," he panted, "Or maybe I am. Who knows? Whatever I have to do to have you _listen_."

"Listen to what?" she rolled her eyes, "I saw you with your ex. She kissed your cheek and she - "

"She came to apologize for just leaving me and yes, I will admit, she wanted to see if maybe she could give it another try," she looked down, "I told her that there was nothing left to try. I care for her, yes but my heart doesn’t belong with her. It belongs to someone else and I never really got it back. I told her no.”

"You did?" 

"Of course, I did," he ran a hand through his hair, "There was always something missing and I never really realized what it was until this week. You know the funny part is that when I walked away 8 years ago, it was because I had seen you with some guy and he brushed some hair away from your face before he leaned down to kiss your cheek. You blushed."

"Tristan," she spoke under her breath.

"Yeah, whatever his name was," he grunted, "my point is, I should have sucked it up and spoken to you about my feelings. I ran and that was my fault. A part of me wished you would have came to me when I was leaving, but I would be damned if you walk away and make the same mistake I did. I am not going to let you just walk away from this."

She crossed her arm, standing her ground, "How do you know it is a mistake?"

"Don't -Don't bullshit me, Felicity," he shook his head, "Don't forget that I know you like the back of my hand and it doesn't matter how many years goes on that we haven't seen each other. I know - I know that what has happened between us this last week is nothing we can both move past from anymore."

"Maybe it was just that," she shifted in her feet, awkwardness filling as people started to pay attention to them, "just something for the week. We were playing with a childhood fantasy."

"I don't believe that," he walked in, closing the space between them, "Try to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel this."

Oliver locked eyes with Felicity as his hands reached down, grabbing her hand, softly placing it on his chest over his heart. It was beating fast. She could feel it. Felicity's own heart started to beat just as fast, giving it a run for it's money.

"This is how it has been beating from the moment you walked into the bakery," his chest rose and fell deeply.

"Oliver," she whispered looking from his eyes to his lips.

"Felicity."

"Why did you tell her no?" she asked looking deep into his eyes, her's going soft.

"Because it is you. It has always been you since the moment I dropped Palmer in the playground to give you your book back. Felicity, I love you," he pressed his forehead against hers, "Don't go. Don't walk away from me. I don't want another 8 years to go between us."

Without hesitation, Felicity pressed her lips against his, passion filling their bodies. There was applause surrounding them, "I love you too," she mumbled against his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her in closer to himself, "I don't ever wanna let you go, baby."

"Then don't," she cupped his face in her small hands looking at him.

"Then how am I going to give you your gift?" he smirked.

"You got me a gift," Felicity pressed her eyebrows together, confused. 

Oliver reached into his back pocket and bringing the small item into view.

"Is this my book?" she grabbed the old, corner ripped copy of ' _Charolette's Web_ '. She leaned back a little, still trapped him his arms, "I thought you lost this years ago."

"I found it and I was keeping it safe in the trunk under the dock."

"Is that what you were hiding that first day?" she flipped through the pages.

"I wanted to keep safe the memory of the moment I first spoke to you safe," he placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "Now I got something else to keep safe in that trunk."

"And what is that?" she looked up at him.

"This plane ticket," he grinned, "Now, I can look at it and it will remind me of the day I finally get to keep you in my life forever."

"I think I like that idea," she bit her lip before kissing him again.

"This is probably the best holiday ever," Oliver managed to say between kisses.

Felicity giggled against his lips before mumbling, " 'Tis the damn season."


End file.
